


Share

by talefeathers



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Reunion Tour Spoilers, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: "We can share," Lup had said.Why weren't they sharing now?





	Share

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lup and Taako for "We can share."

“We can share,” Lup had said. 

At first, it had been because they couldn’t afford for each of them to have their own. Food, clothes, beds for the night; as she and Taako had wandered from place to place, there had only ever been enough of anything for them to split.

After that, it had been a habit. “We can share,” Lup had said of an off-the-shoulder top they’d both liked, not because they couldn’t have bought two if they’d wanted, but because they were similar enough in size and in taste that they hadn’t had to. They hadn’t wanted to.

They had shared everything, Taako remembered now, standing on trembling legs before the Director. Even once they’d been recruited by the IPRE, Lup and Taako had shared their duties; they had traded their jackets and robes.

They had shared the Umbra Staff Taako held in his hand.

Taako stared at the Director – at Lucretia, at the lonely journal-keeper – as memories roared through him in a paralyzing flood, and though he couldn’t find his voice, he asked her as best he could:

Why weren’t they sharing now?


End file.
